nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
List of unproduced NicThic projects
This is a list of unmade and unreleased projects by NicThic Productions, including projects slated for production at D.A. Studios and NT Animation before their respective closures in 1996 and 2005. Some of these projects were, or still are, in development limbo. 1980s 1989 Coming soon! 1990s 1990 Coming soon! 1991 * Prancer 2 ''- D.A. Studios proposed a sequel to the 1989 film Prancer ''in 1991, with New Line Cinema set to distribute. The film would continue with Jessica Riggs going on a journey to the North Pole. Following several treatments, it was never greenlit for production, and D.A. Studios dropped its option on the film. 1992 ''Coming soon! 1993 * ''The Day Jimmy's Boa Ate the Wash ''- In July 1993, it was announced that an animated adaptation of Trinka Hakes Noble's children's book of the same name was in development at D.A. Studios. Charles Grosvenor was attached to direct while Jeff Kline and Richard Raynis were brought on to rework an earlier script from Mark Seidenberg. 1994 Coming soon! 1995 Coming soon! 1996 * 'Untitled ''Rabbit's Night Out ''sequel '- A direct-to-video sequel to ''Rabbit's Night Out'''' was in development at NT Animation at the time of its release. Like the first film, it was planned to be distributed by New Line Cinema, and was also considered for theatrical release. By mid-1997, the sequel was still planned, but eventually the project was cancelled. 1997 ''Coming soon! 1998 * ''Piggie Pie - An adaptation based on Margie Palatini's book. In June 1997, it was reported that the book was optioned to NT Animation, and its development was announced August 1998 as a traditionally-animated film. However, the project was scrapped due to high production costs and story problems. 1999 * Matt & Jeff Adventures ''- Back in 1999, this was going to be an animated television series by NT Animation through their Square 1 Animation banner, but was later dropped in favor of ''Superstars''. * ''The Cat Bell ''- In June 1999, NT Animation announced they were developing a film adaptation of the Aesop fable, Belling the Cat, with Miramax Films set to distribute. In March 2000, it was announced that they had postponed production on the film as they continued to rework the script. Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Ethan Hawke, Kristin Davis, and Michael Madsen were set to voice the characters. Kyle Barnes and Erica O'Brien were writing the script, though more writers were expected to be brought on to revamp it. Bob and Harvey Weinstein were slated to be executive producers while Stephanie Clayton would serve as director. 2000s 2000 * ''The Klutzes ''- Back in 1999, this was going to be an animated feature film based on the sketch of the same name from The Amanda Show, from Paramount and NT Animation, but in 2000 it was dropped for an unknown reason. The plot of The Klutzes ''is unknown. * '''Sequels to ''Kitty Come Home/television series '- ''Kitty Come Home, released in 1998, was originally intended to be the first film in a planned trilogy; a television series was also planned at the time. However, due to the box office performance, NT Animation scrapped any plans for the sequels and the television series. 2001 * ''Animorphs ''- An animated/live-action film based on the book series of the same name by K. A. Applegate was announced to be in production at NT Animation, with D.A. Nichols attaching to direct the film, as well as Shawn Ashmore, Boris Cabrera, Nadia Nascimento, Brooke Nevin, Christopher Ralph, and Paulo Costanzo reprising their roles from the TV series. However, the production was eventually cancelled for unknown reasons. * ''Sky Island 2 - NT Animation proposed a direct-to-video sequel to Sky Island. The plot was to follow Fenny and his friends to navigate across the sky after being left behind by their hometown and trying to find a way back home. It was also supposed to explain what happened to Fenny's parents. The trailer was included on the DVD release of Sky Island. In 2003, the project was placed on hold after Karey Kirkpatrick found the computer-animated test footage for the film to be lackluster. In 2005, the project was placed back into production, but was cancelled by Danielle Lambert a year later after being named Chief Operating Officer at NicThic Productions. Also, a third Sky Island ''film was planned. 2002 * 'Banjo & Crazy Legs '''- This would be an animated series based on the short film Banjo the Woodpile Cat. D.A. Nichols would be its executive producer through NT Animation's Square 1 label, expected to premiere on Fox sometime in the fall of 2003. A pilot episode was made in 2002, but the series became unproduced due to budget constraints. * Rosewood ''- Produced at NT Animation, this proposed feature film was to be about a squirrel who stumbles upon a field of roses while trying to head back home. Mixing traditional and computer animation, it was being directed by Kellie Fernandez, co-director of Broom Lake. Due to creative reasons, production was ultimately shut down right after ''Fox's Island ''started production in 2002. 2003 * ''Sagwa II ''- In August 2003, D.A. Nichols confirmed the possibility of a Sagwa ''film series. In January 2003, Columbia Pictures gave the green light for production of a sequel. ''Sesame Street ''writer Christine Ferraro was hired by Sony Pictures to write the script for ''Sagwa II. However in February 2005, NT Animation cancelled the sequel due to high production costs and story problems. * ''Andrew Lost ''- Based on the chapter book series of the same name by J. C. Greenburg, this proposed feature was to be an adaptation of the first four ''Andrew Lost ''books announced by NT Animation. The project was put on hold two years later because of script issues. * ''Ozy and Millie ''- This would be an animated series based on the comic strip of the same name by D.C. Simpson, who would be its executive producer along with D.A. Nichols through NT's Square 1 Animation label, expected to premiere on Disney Channel sometime in the spring of 2004. A pilot episode was made in 2003, but the series became unproduced due to budget constraints. 2004 * ''How Frogs Go to London ''- An animated film by Steve Samono was produced by NT Anination in 2003, and set for a 2004 release, but was dropped due to NT's financial troubles. Samono later took the film to Mala Miles, producing it for his studio, Sensation Animation. 2005 * ''Gaturro ''- In October 2005, NicThic and Square 1 announced their next CG project called Gaturro. It would have been based on the Argentine comic series of the same name by Cristian Dzwonik. The film was going to be directed by Wesley Butler and Leah Pierce, but the project was cancelled to make way for Road Rovers. Five years later, the film was picked up by Illusion Studios, Toonz Animation, and Ánima Estudios and released on September 9, 2010. * 'Untitled Goldsley/Porpella films '- In 2005, when NicThic Productions opened its doors, writers Jared Goldsley and Emily Porpella pitched two separate untitled animated projects to the studio. However, nothing came through and both projects were scrapped. Also, none of them have other details, such as the plot. 2006 * ''Henry & Mudge - The planned remake of the 1997 feature film adaptation from NT Animation, based on the book series by Cynthia Rylant. In June 2005, it was announced that the film remake was offered to NicThic Productions, and it was announced in development as a traditionally animated film in April 2006. However, the film was later cancelled due to story problems. * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg ''- In early 2005, Paramount and NicThic planned a feature film adaptation based on the 2003 video game of the same name by Sega. David Silverman was in the talks of developing a story, as well as Spencer Breslin and Amanda Bynes in negotiations to voice Billy Hatcher and Rolly Roll respectively, but in September 2006, NicThic cancelled the project. * ''Pumpkin Soup ''- In October 2005, it was reported that a feature film adaptation based on the book of the same name by Helen Cooper was in development at NicThic Productions, with D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson attaching to direct and write the script for the film. However in December 2006, the project was cancelled due to story problems. * ''Black & White ''- On September 12, 2005, NicThic Productions struck a deal with Lionhead Studios to produce a feature film adaptation based on their game Black & White. Steve Jackson was set to direct the film, with Peter Molyneux developing a story. However, due to financial difficulties, Lionhead was acquired by Microsoft in 2006, and its partnership with NicThic dissolved, resulting in the film's cancellation. 2007 * ''Freddi Fish ''- This proposed computer-animated film would have been based on the children's game series of the same name by Humongous Entertainment. It would have been directed by Michael Wildshill, with D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson producing and writing the script, as well as Annette Toutonghi and Mike McAuliffe reprising their roles. However, Universal and NicThic could not afford the rights to the film, so it was scrapped. 2008 * ''Biscuit ''- The only mentioning of a theatrical feature film based on the books came from a Q&A thread from Alyssa Satin Capucilli where she stated that "Biscuit has been successful living in the readers' imaginations, so I am happy with that." 2009 * ''Ronald Morgan ''- In May 2006, it was reported that NicThic Productions was working on a feature-length adaptation based on the ''Ronald Morgan ''books by Patricia Reilly Giff. Steve Samono was hired to direct the film, and Peter Ackerman writing the script for the film. However, in April 2009, Warner Bros. cancelled the film due to creative difficulties, high animation costs, and story problems. * ''Slylock Fox 3 ''- In June 2008 at the NT Con, Dana Davidson announced that the third film in the ''Slylock Fox ''series would explore the mystery of the dorm room shooting, and that it was being developed by Red Eye Productions. The film had a release date of February 23, 2011. On May 3, 2009, it was suddenly removed from the release schedule. On September 6, 2010, amid financial difficulties and debt, it was announced that Red Eye Productions had declared Chapter 11 bankruptcy and would be shut down, as a result, it ended development on the movie. 2010s 2010 * ''Strawberries for Sal - The proposed sequel to 2008's Blueberries for Sal, based on the 1948 picture book of the same name by Robert McCloskey. The sequel was going to have Sal and her mother visit the new farm, Strawberry Fields, in which the bear, Janice, and her cub, Kaitlyn, also visit. The release date was planned to be in 2011, with D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson directing. Thickson also stated that the sequel would also have elements from One Morning in Maine. On April 9, 2010, the sequel was cancelled due to the poor box office performance of Blueberries for Sal. 2011 * Untitled Simon's Cat ''film '- ''Simon's Cat ''creator Simon Tofield revealed in one interview that he was developing a "Simon's Cat feature film idea", but he has yet to pitch the idea. 2012 * ''Poor Puppy ''- In June 2008, it was reported that Universal and NicThic Productions would make an animated spin-off of the Bad Kitty ''film series titled ''Poor Puppy, based on the 2007 picture book of the same name by Nick Bruel. David Herman and Nicole Sullivan would be reprising their roles as Puppy and Kitty respectively, as well as Taylor Grodin directing the film. In March 2012, NicThic abruptly cancelled the project due to story problems. * ''Moody's Point ''- On July 25, 2008, Warner Bros. acquired distribution rights to make a feature film to the WB/CW drama Moody's Point. Dan Schneider was set to direct the film, with Doug Langdale writing the screenplay, and D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson producing. Amanda Bynes, Carey Eidel, Maureen McCormick, Taran Killam, Matthew Botuchis, Molly Orr, and Lauren Petty were also set to reprise their respective roles. Principal photography was scheduled to begin during mid-2010, but was delayed multiple times. The film's production was then halted on June 10, 2011, following the cancellation of ''Moody's Point ''on The CW. Then in September 2012, Dan Schneider announced that the film was officially cancelled due to Amanda Bynes's hiatus from acting. * ''Lovely Girl ''- In 2012, NicThic Productions began production on Lovely Girl. Based off a concept by D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson while they were still working on Skippyjon Jones II ''and ''Banjo the Woodpile Cat, the film centered around a dog who begins her new life at her new house after her old one was destroyed by fire. The studio decided not to continue with the project due to "creative differences" with Nichols and Thickson, so the film was cancelled by Lionsgate, but in 2015, the film was revived by NicThic and The Weinstein Company, now as a Koochie Koochie Hota Hai ''spin-off titled [[Terrifically Tina|''Terrifically Tina]]'' ''featuring Tina Malhotra from the film as the main protagonist, and with an April 5, 2019 release date. Lantern Entertainment became the new distributor in 2018 in awake of the Harvey Weinstein scandal. 2013 * ''GaMERCaT ''- An animated series based on the comic series ''GaMERCaT ''was in the works at NicThic and was set to be aired on Cartoon Network, but nothing came through and its production was shut down. NicThic chief operating officer Danielle Lambert stated that the cancellation was due to budget constraints. 2014 * ''Salvation Apples ''- In 2014, a feature-length film adaptation based on the short film ''Salvation Apples ''by Teaghan Avrett and Alex Willett was announced by NicThic Productions, but never got into production. 2015 * ''Big Buck Bunny ''- Based on the 2008 computer-animated short film of the same name by the Blender Institute, a feature-length adaptation to ''Big Buck Bunny ''was being developed by NicThic Productions. Sacha Goedegebure, the director and writer of the short, was again set to direct the feature, with D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson producing it. In November 2013, it was reported that the company has hired Jeff Siergey to write the script. However, in July 2015, the project was cancelled. * ''Elephants Dream ''- Based on the 2006 computer-animated short film of the same name by the Blender Institute, a feature-length adaptation of the film along with ''Big Buck Bunny ''was also being developed by NicThic Productions. The film was originally scheduled for a Summer 2013 release, with Bassam Kurdali, the director of the short, returning to direct the film, and a script being written by Doug Compton, as well as Cas Jensen and Tygo Gernandt reprising their roles as Emo and Proog respectively. However in July 2015, NicThic shelved the project. * ''The Art Appreciation 3'' - In addition to ''The Art Appreciation 2: The Senior Semester'', NicThic Productions had plans for a third film, which would focus on Alice's life in college. On March 17, 2015, Warner Bros. stated that the third film was cancelled due to story problems. 2016 Coming soon! 2017 * ''Yin Yang Yo!: The Battle of the Night'': NicThic planned to make another Yin Yang Yo! ''film, but instead of using Flash animation, NicThic wanted to use computer animation, to give the film a more contemporary look. Titled ''Yin Yang Yo!: The Battle of the Night, the project would have the Night Master kidnapping Master Yo, while he and his henchmen build a contraption to destroy Asia. Yin and Yang find out that the Night Master also plans for world domination, which led to him to take over every country in Asia. Fearing the destruction, the two set out on an adventure to save Master Yo and stop the Night Master. Bob Boyle was again set to direct the film and D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson producing, as well as The Weinstein Company returning to distribute the film in the U.S. The project was cancelled in October 2017 following the sexual abuse allegations against Harvey Weinstein. D.A. Nichols later announced that the project would "attempt to be revived", through Lionsgate. * ''Three Bears ''- Based on the fairy tale Goldilocks and the Three Bears, the story was set in Britain, in which Goldilocks befriends Baby Bear. The project would have been set for release on January 17, 2020, but was cancelled in November 2017 during development due to creative difficulties. 2018 * ''Kangaroo Jack '- This computer-animated film was in development at NicThic Productions between 2012 and 2018. It was going to be a successor to the 2003 live-action film of the same name, and directed by D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson, produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, Glenn Ficarra, and John Requa, and from a script by Brad Copeland and Erica Rivinoja. The project was about where Jack leaves his home in the Australian outback to go on a road trip down to Melbourne that would've starred Adam Garcia, Anthony LaPaglia, Isabel Lucas, Rose Byrne, and other Australian talents. It was originally set for release on April 6, 2018. However, while Warner Bros. and NicThic didn't confirm its cancellation, several crew members revealed its cancellation on their personal blogs, this includes character designer Peter de Seve. Nichols and Thickson wrote on their blog, ** "We've recently been working in 2 different continents, missing our friends a lot, sleeping too little, and not writing well enough. And then a couple of days ago, the animated film that we've worked on for the past 6 years was shut down by the new studio execs. The only way we know how to deal with our important fury and sadness is to subject members of the public to the spectacle of us getting high and writing good."